El Otro Lado de la Estrella
by GrayStar21
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde el Carnaval Hime, y las ex-guerreras han llevado una vida de lo mas Normal posible, pero...¿Que pasaria si hubiese nuevos personajes y Obvio nuevos protagonistas?...¿Donde quedaria el concepto de "Normal"?...
1. ¿Una Nueva Generacion?

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que disfrutando lo que queda de vacaciones :D en estos momentos debería estar haciendo toda la tarea que los profesores encargaron para revisar retomando las clases (¬¬) si, tarea la cual no he ni comenzado :S…dejando temas tristes de lado (T-T)… les presento mi nuevo proyecto :D esta historia la tenía en lo más recóndito de mi habitación literalmente ya que se encontraba escondida en mi guardarropa, esto se debe a que mis padres desconocen qué clase de Historias nacen de mi imaginación O.o … y así prefiero seguir por mucho tiempo hasta que nazca de mi decirles o… hasta que encuentren mi libreta de escritos y me pidan una explicación… Lo que suceda primero xD.

Espero que les guste :D

_Los personajes de Mai-Hime no me pertenecen todos son obra y creación de Sunrise ;)_

* * *

><p>Han pasado 25 años desde la batalla final y la desaparición de la estrella Hime, 25 años de grato esparcimiento y romance, 25 años han pasado, 25 años los cuales las ex-guerreras tomaron con total calma y tranquilidad.<p>

_-¡ ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI MOCHILA?_

O al menos eso parecía…

Industrias "GRAYSTAR" presenta…

Mai-Hime

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA ESTRELLA… ¿UNA NUEVA GENERACION?**

.

.

.

-¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!... y justamente el día de hoy¡ -pateando una silla-¡MALDICION! ¡auch! –_Saltando en un pie_- ¡Esto no puede ser! -_tirando, arrojando y alborotando lo que parecía ser su habitación-._

-Demonios… ¿Por qué no le hice caso y me puse a buscar ayer?, ¡llegare tarde!- _arrojándose al suelo-._

-¡NAOMI!, ¡Baja ahora mismo! –_se escucho una voz femenina gritar_-

¡YA VOY, YA VOY! –_Suspiro_-…

_Bueno, supongo que aquí comienzo a narrar yo, empezare por presentarme, mi nombre es Naomi y en estos momentos tengo mi mochila perdida, si tan solo recordara donde la deje, al iniciar vacaciones yo la deje muy bien guardada… bueno la verdad es que la avente una vez llegando a casa ni siquiera me fije donde…Ahora mismo me encuentro bajando las escaleras del segundo piso para poder llegar a la sala de estar, esto se pondrá feo…_

_-_Ya estás aquí, llegaras tarde ¿Qué hacías? Sabes lo que te he dicho de ser puntual… _–Ahora seguiré con las presentaciones, ya que se preguntaran ¿Quién me está sermoneando?... ¿Quién creen ustedes que es? Hagan sus apuestas… 1, 2, 3, es ni más ni menos que... ¡MI MADRE!... _

…_¿A que no adivinaron?... buenooo ya diré quién es, paciencia para conmigo por favor… _

-¿Me estas escuchando Naomi? –_Dios, si existes… ¡AYUDAME! ._

-Si mami :D –_No veas sus ojos, no veas sus ojos… gente si fueran listos también lo harían, ahora entiendo como se sentían las victimas de Medusa .._

- ¿Y bien? _-¿Y bien qué? :S_ -¿Por qué tardaste en bajar?

- Ahhh! Eso, etto… es que… –_No veas sus ojos, no veas sus ojos… ¡Ratas! Ya los vi_ –la mochila… -_waa está comenzando a levantar la ceja_… ¡_Es mi fin!_

_-_Oi _–¡Mi salvación! Viviré! Si no estuviera frente una mirada carmín que amenaza con matarme… me tiraría a besar el suelo –Creo que dejaste esto en la cochera hace 2 semanas ¬¬ – ¡DIOS EXISTE! :D ¡Y ME AMA!-_

_-¿Qué tal?, ¿ya no hace falta que diga nombres?... de igual manera los diré xD, la persona que me sermoneaba hace unos momentos y quede petrificada cual mirada de Medusa es mi Mama!… si ya había hecho esa broma, lo siento u.u pero si es mi mama… Fujino Shizuru!…no sé por qué, pero me siento hija de Celebridad xD… continuo… La persona que me hizo ver que Dios si existe ¿a que no saben? Pues claro… Mommy number two… Kuga Natsuki! Pueden desmayarseee :D… creo que me estoy pasando con las bromas -.-… pero ya deben de saberlo ¿no? Donde esta mama Shiz también esta de lapa mama Nat… ¿suena bonito verdad? :D… Shiz…Nat…Shiz…Nat…ShizNat :D_

_-_Oi! Naomi! –_Pasando una mano frente a su cara_

-¿Ara?... Digo… ¿Eh? –_Lo siento chicos pero el "Ara" no pega conmigo u.u_

–Ara, ara… Naomi debes de correr si no quieres llegar tarde

-¿EH? –_Mirando el reloj_ -¡¿EH?

Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes sale corriendo de su hogar rumbo al colegio, dejando a sus madres en la puerta.

-Pude haberla llevado en el auto –_pasando su mano en la azulada cabellera_

-Fufufufu, eso nos deja la mañana libre…¿Qué te parece si…? –_Mirada y guiño… _

-Ehm aa… -_siendo jalada…_

CONTINUARA….

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> ¿Qué les pareció la primera parte? xD extraño lo sé… es mi primer fanfic "largo" y que nacio pues... de la nada xD... los proximos capitulos estaran mucho mas "Fumados" eso si...ustedes quieren que continue...QUE EL PUBLICO DECIDA :D... por el momento es todo de mi parte, espero que les haya gustado... Criticas, dudas, comentarios, Demandas, amenazas… Son bien recibidas ;D

Hasta el próximo capítulo…


	2. Escuela, Esta mi vida y ellos Mis amigos

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola! Ha pasado tiempo solo puedo culpar a alguien que no me ha permitido publicar la continuación de la historia (el regreso a clases u.u) no ha pasado ni una semana y ya estoy ahogándome en tarea T-T… Bueno pues en el capitulo anterior ya conocieron a Naomi la que será la protagonista y ya se enteraron de quien es hija jujuju xD… Si tiene la duda de ¿Cómo nació? Pues milagros que la Autora puede hacer en sus historias xDD …Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que al paso de los capítulos irán apareciendo mas y mas personajes nuevos y la trama se va a estabilizar en mayor medida… ya sin más palabrería aquí la continuación…

_Los personajes de Mai-Hime no me pertenecen todos son obra y creación de Sunrise ;)_

* * *

><p>-Esperemos a que llegue el otro invitado…<p>

-¿Otro invitado?, pero ¿A quién e…

-Disculpen el retraso- voz suave

_Naomi comienza a voltear lentamente para ver el origen de aquella voz…_

-No puede ser…

.

.

.

-Finalmente llegue- _jadeo_

"_Odio este maldito colegio por estar tan lejos, Odio todo el tráfico de personas que toman la misma ruta que yo… y ¡Odio a la viejecita que me mojo en medio camino!… ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS RIEGA EL JARDIN A LAS 7:55 am?, odio no tener transporte T-T- sentándose en su silla y colocando su cabeza entre sus brazos mientras los tiene cruzados"._

-En hora buena, llegas temprano, ¡Milagro de Dios! –_esa odiosa voz ¬¬_

"_Levanto la mirada aun con sus brazos sobre el pupitre para hacer frente a la mirada violeta que se encontraba frente a ella, sin dejarse intimidar y no despegando su mirada ni un instante del individuo, tomo aire y…" _

-Lo siento, pero la escuela para discapacitados queda cruzando la calle –_toma idiota :D_

-Entonces permíteme avisarles que uno de sus estudiantes se fugo – _Maldito ¬¬ _

-¿Qué es lo que quieres cabeza de antorcha? –_punto para mi n.n_

-jajaja, vamos sis. Sabes que estoy jugando –_riendo_

-See? Pues a ver si te gusta jugar a tomar el lápiz y ponértelo en…

-Niños ¿se pueden callar?, algunas personas tratamos de ESTUDIAR…

-¿Niños?, ¿Qué te pasa Natsume-chan? ¿Tu novio te dejo otra vez?…-

_Una chica de cabello rojo brillante y ojos azules miro al chico de cabellera… ¿rubia?...no…¿naranja?...tampoco, como sea… mientras Naomi miro la escena ya completamente acomodada en su sitio con expresión divertida, ya sabía lo que seguía._

-No lo sé Takeshi, ¿por qué no le preguntas a "Tomoko-san"?, ah! Lo olvidaba está muy ocupada poniéndote el cuerno con Miyoshi-Kun–_cubriéndose la boca con la mano en una falsa expresión de sorpresa. _

-No sabía que la guardería saliera temprano hoy…

-Si es cierto me mandaron a decirte que tienes que regresar porque un niño de 4 años ocupara tu lugar…

_Mente de Naomi_- mmmm ¿por qué siempre pasa esto? _–Suspiro-¿_Por qué siempre que lo necesito, no tengo una cámara a la mano? –T-T

-Déjame en paz, Duende de Circo…

-¿Que dijiste Mandril? –_mirada retadora_

- –_tomando su estomago entre sus manos y riendo a carcajadas_ –Takeshi! Llame al zoológico, me dijeron que en media hora vendrían por ti…¡Prepárate!-_riendo._

-¡¿Tú de qué lado estas?¡ _-Seño fruncido_

-De tu lado –_sonrisa_ -Soy parte de la Protectora de Animales –xDD

-Muy graciosa Jum! –_indignación_

-Como sea, Natsume ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No debes estar en tu grupo?

-Sí pero, quería darte los Buenos Días –_sonrojo_ -Y regresarte esto –_Dándole un libro muy antiguo –_Realmente me sorprendió las historias que rondan en aquella escuela… ¿Cómo era?.

-Fuuka Gakuen. Ahora, porque no me otorgas el obsequio de regresar a tu celda? _–juntando sus manos en señal de suplica._

-…-_mirando a Takeshi un instante_ –Son demasiadas historias, pero me he divertido un rato _–con Naomi._

-Todos me ignoran T.T – _en un rincón con una aura de soledad._

-Si son demasiadas – _Avienta el libro y le da un golpe a la cabeza de Takeshi _– ¿Leíste la que te señale?

-¿Cuál? ¿El de la Estrella Hime? _–pregunto el chico de mirada violeta con un chinchón en su cabeza._

-Esa misma, ¿la leíste? –_dirigiéndose a Natsume_

-Claro que lo hice, pero no pasa a ser una simple leyenda, ¿animales robotizados?, ¿chicas con poderes?... ¡Por favor! _–asiendo una señal de dejadez con la mano_.

-Te ves tan ridícula diciendo eso – u.u

-A ti como te encanta Joder -¬¬ -Solo quería que la vieras, me pareció interesante –_hojeando el libro._

-see pero no pasa de ser una simple historia _–asentimiento_

-pff, a veces me gustaría que pase algo…

-Algo como qué? –O.o

-No se algo… parecido a como esta en este libro, todo es muy aburrido –_acostándose en el escritorio._

"_Mi turno ¬¬,… bueno n.n, ya conocieron a mis dolores de cabeza -.- esos 2 con quienes hablaba, son mis amigos…see aunque no los les encante joder y con joder me refiero a Takeshi ¬¬… bueno pues… el cabeza de antorcha es como mi hermano más que un hermano, es mi dolor de cabeza -.-… nos vemos las jetas desde antes de nacer y cursa el segundo grado de preparatoria conmigo su nombre completo es… Tokiha Takeshi… jujujuj ahora si han de tener el signo "?", plantado en el rostro al saber de quién es hijo…ok no…ni siquiera deben de estar un poco sorprendidos u.u, a si como tampoco les sorprenderá cuando les diga que Natsume es hija de la tía Nao u.u…pero hare como si lo estuviesen :D… Yuuki Natsume también la conozco de toda la vida aun antes de que naciese, sip eso se debe a que es un año menor que nosotros pero es encantadora :D y odia a Takeshi xDD…"_

"_Bueno ahora que Mitsume se fue, inicio la clase Matemáticas… ¡LAS ODIO!... Al igual que Química, Historia, Biología…"_

-Hey despierta, ¡OYE! _–pasando una mano frente a su rostro._

-¿Are?… ¿Qué quieres error humano? –_odio que me saquen de mi mundo ._

-La clase del sensei termino –_suena el timbre_ – ¿quieres ir a comer algo?

-Realmente esto es aburrido –_bostezo_

-¿Qué esperas? Robots de animales que pateen el culo de los profesores? –_ceja arriba_

-Me conformo con que solo sea el culo del de Matemáticas -_riendo_

-¿Sigues con eso de las Hime Y sus mascotas? En todo caso yo no tendría alguno _–suspiro_

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes en el libro dice que solo las chicas los obtenían _–seño fruncido _–Que mal ¬¬

-A si es la vida Bro –xDD

_Estaban caminando por los pasillos para llegar a la cafetería cuando de pronto…_

_Alta voz_ –Kuga Fujino diríjase a mi oficina Ahora!

-¡¿Qué? –_Ahora… ¿QUE HICE?_

-jojojo, no inventes hiciste algo nuevo y ¿no me invitaste? –_eres cruel tapando su rostro con el antebrazo como si estuviese llorando._

"_Hay por Kami en momentos como estos me dan ganas aun mayores de golpearlo, pero no puedo… ¿Qué hice ahora? T-T"_

-Hey escuche el altavoz ¿Qué paso? –_Natsume que rápida O.o_

-La señorita aquí presente hizo alguna estupidez y no me invito –U.U

-¬¬, YO NO HICE NADAA

-Necesitas algo? –mirada _dulce a mí, como que me da escalofríos cuando se pone asi ._._

-¿Un abogado? – D:

-Tranquila si dices que no hiciste nada entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte –_mano a mi mejilla. _

-Bueno pues… -_sonrojo_

"_Soy yo o aquí hace calor?, debo de estar como tomate y no puedo dejar de mirarla waa que me suelte esto es … extraño :S ."_

-Oigan –_les juro que me pareció escuchar un disco que se raya en el fondo –_tienes que ir a ver qué onda :S

-A see see, -_despegándose –_los veo luego

-Sí, Suerte –_sonrisa_

"_Ok cabe decir que seguí caminando aun como tomate pero… "_

-OYE SI TU CASTIGO NO ES GRANDE! ¿SIGUE EN PIE LO DEL SABADO? –_Grito el idiota de Takeshi ¬¬, lo que me alegro escuchar fue un golpe hueco y un alarido que me saco una sonrisa._

"_Kami, ahora si que estoy nerviosa pero aun más nerviosa me tiene la duda de ¿QUE HICE? Me he puesto al margen, he entrado a todas mis clases, he hecho todas mis tareas, eleve mis calificaciones… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?, todos los alumnos que pasan seguro me ven como una loca estoy dando vueltas como trompo…nervios. Pero que alguien me diga ¡¿QUE…"_

-Hice… -_suspiro_ –Ahí voy.

"_Estoy comenzando a sudar ya toque la puerta, estoy mal, tierra trágame, Mama me castigara de por vida, noooo! T-T, bien ya me dieron acceso, valor Naomi valor"._

-Gakuencho… ¿me llamo? –_Asomando mi cabeza por la puerta._

-Sí, adelante y toma asiento –_que frio se escucho eso…_

-Ok –_ok piernas avancen, dios estoy frente a frente y …_

-¿Qué ocurre Nao-Chan? Parece que viste un fantasma _–sonrisa_

-Oi, Tía Midori –_Seño fruncido_ –Me imagine mil y un cosas ¬¬

-Gomen, Gomen –_mientras mueve su mano de aquí a allá _–Pero necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

-Ahh era eso –_suspiro_ -¿De qué se trata?

-Esperemos al otro invitado

-¿Otro invitado?, pero ¿A quién e…

-Disculpen el retraso- _voz suave_

"_Naomi comienza a voltear lentamente para ver el origen de aquella voz…"_

-No puede ser…-_Parándose_ – No inventes O.O

…Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: <strong>Termine de escribir este capítulo exactamente a las 2:32 am y apenas lo estoy subiendo xD… bueno como pudieron ver nuevos personajes aparecieron :D y si Midori es la directora u.u… Por mi parte es todo :S.

Dudas, comentarios, criticas, amenazas, etc. Son bien recibidas :D

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;D


	3. De nuevo ¿Tú? Parte 1

**Notas de la autora:** Esto viva! Bueno mi justificación para esta ocasión es… (revolviendo papeles)… vagancia! … que bueno, eso no es una justificación pero no puedo decirlo de otra manera -_- una disculpa por la demora…

**Mai-Hime no me pertenece, todos sus personajes son obra y creación de Sunrise… **

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué se fueron? –<em>Es lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar en esos momentos, mi curiosidad y mi razonamiento no daban para más…-<em>

-Por la misma razón que volvimos -_sonrisa_

-No entiendo nada…

-Sabes bien a lo que nos referimos…-

"_Ahora sí que estoy confundida que alguien me explique ¿Qué sucede aquí?"_

.

.

.

-No puede ser –_parándose_ –No inventes! O.O

-ah!, adelante May-chan

_Al igual que Naomi, Midori se levanto de su asiento para darle la bienvenida a la recién llegada, Una chica de mediana estatura, vestida con ropa casual y cabellera azulada, se encontraba ahora mismo dentro de la oficina de "Gakuencho". _

-Disculpen el retraso, pero hubo problemas en el camino hasta aquí

_Su sonrisa impecable solo hacia contraste con el aura de tranquilidad que le rodeaba…_

-Es impresionante lo rápido que corrió el rumor entre los alumnos –_tocando su mentón_ –pero por lo que veo sigues teniendo muchos fans May-chan

-Se podría decir que si…hmp_- mirando a su izquierda_- Naomi ¿estás bien?-

_Naomi que hasta el momento se había quedado atónita, por no decir "idiotizada" ante la presencia de aquella chica por lo que no escucho…_

-Naomi?

-Permíteme May-chan… -_colocándose al lado izquierdo de Naomi _– NAOMI-CHAN!

-Waaaaaaaaaa!-_Saltando_- ¡¿Q-Que e-estás haciendo a-aquí? – _Retrocediendo totalmente hasta que su espalda dio contra la pared y mientras mantenía una expresión de susto en la cara._

-¿Así recibes a tu Hermana después de no saber de ella desde hace tanto tiempo? –_Con una mueca_- Yo llegue con total alegría de volver a ver a mi familia –_cubriendo su rostro_ –Y pensé que me recibirían de la misma manera –_sollozo_ –Pero veo que me equivoque…

_La expresión de Naomi se había relajado notablemente y mantenía una mirada con una mezcla de sorpresa y arrepentimiento, Mientras que Midori salía de la habitación para que las chicas pudieran conversar._

-L-lo s-siento Mayte-neesan…-_mirada baja_

-De verdad? –_Mirando entre sus dedos _

-S-si –Aun con la mirada baja

-Entonces ¿me extrañaste? –_Sonrisa_

-Si –_mirada baja_

-¿Crees que a mamá le importe que haya algún incesto en la familia?

-S… –_Levantando la mirada_ -¿Eh?... ¿EH?

_Al cerrar la puerta, Midori no pudo reprimir que una sonrisa adornara sus labios al escuchar un grito de frustración y unas risas dentro de la oficina, comenzó a caminar…_

_Mientras se encontraba merodeando los pasillos de la escuela, entre saludos a los alumnos y profesores que le veían pasar, paró en seco y su mirada se poso en un edificio en ruinas que daba frente a ese gran ventanal en el que se encontraba observando… Y no pudo evitar que una sensación de melancolía se apoderara de ella._

-Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo –suspiro- a veces tengo la sensación de que todo lo que ocurrió fue alguna especie de sueño, pero todo ese miedo, esa desesperación… no son de un simple sueño… -

_Continúo caminando, cuando…_

-Tía Midori! –_voz femenina_

-¿Eh? –_volteando _

-Ha pasado tiempo –_voz masculina_

-Vaya, pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –_sonrisa_

.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Entonces…? –_sonrisa_

-Agh! Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¬¬

-No, la verdad no lo se

-¿Cuando? …Digo… ¿Cómo?...

-…-Levantando una ceja

-Me refiero a ¿Qué Haces aquí? –_mueca_

-Ya te lo dije, vine a ver a mi familia n.n

- Es enserio ¬¬, han pasado 3 años!

-Aja…

-Casi nunca llamabas, ninguna conversación en línea, pasaron 3 años en los que mantuviste preocupadas a nuestras madres! Fueron 3 años En los que pensé que te había tragado la tierra!

-…-

-No me vengas con el cuento de "visitar a mi familia" porque no me lo trago ¬¬

-No tienes idea de lo que dices…

-Si si tengo idea!, lo que tú no tienes idea es como defenderte, porque sabes que estoy en lo cierto

-No, no tienes idea

-¿Qué no? Mira a tu alrededor! Ya no soy una niña! ya me doy cuenta de las cosas sin tener que preguntarle a mamá, y sé que algo anda mal…

-Naomi! –_mirada_

-…-

-…-

-…- suspiro- al menos ¿avisaste que llegabas?

-Si, están totalmente informadas…

-…-

-…-

¡POM!, se abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo un ruido estruendoso, provocando que Naomi diera un salto hacia atrás

-¿Estás aquí Mayte?, oh!

-Ay! no puede ser! ¿También ustedes? –_seño fruncido_

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Bueno pues esta es la primera parte del capítulo 3 :B porque no quiero hacerlo muy largo… aun que debo admitir, falta un laaaaaaaaaaaargo camino que recorrer con esta historia -.-U además si pudieron apreciar trate de que este capítulo fuese ammm… un poco más serio, haciendo participación "breve" de nuestra querida Gakuecho n.n y les aseguro que al igual que ella nuestras Himes favoritas también tendrán mucha participación una vez que suba la segunda parte del capítulo 3, (Shiznat, Shiznat!) n.n nos leemos en la parte 2 del capítulo 3 que prometo no demorare en subir.

Dudas, comentarios, homicidios, amenazas… son bien recibidas n.n


End file.
